Sick
by FreeVirtualHugs
Summary: When a member of the Host Club is diagnosed with cancer, how will Haruhi react? Is she ready for another loss so soon after she had found some peace at Ouran or will it show her things she may never have realised on her own? K contains cancer
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was cooking like she had never cooked before, putting evey amount of effort and concentration that she had into her preparations, her hands moving swiftly over the counter top. She chopped and sliced, stirred and tasted her concoction until she was satisfied with it and set it to cool. She'd put blood sweat and tears into this dish – not litterally of course – but the teen had been standing in front of the stove for the last few hours that Sunday, her pile of homework lay half finished in her room. The concerned father poked is head around into the kitchen for the seventh time that day, a sombre look on his face.

Cancer.

It was a word that made the two members of the Fujioka Family shiver and cringe. It was a thing Ranka had hoped his daughter would never have to experience again. It was the sadness, the pain and the heartbreak, that had torn her life to ribbons, leaving only her and her father to pick up the peices. The memories had barely stopped stinging, and now it seemed as if it would be endless.

And now, the girl's world was being theatened again by it. It was happeneing to a person she never would have thought could get hurt or sick, a person who exuded strength and confidence. A person who had been there all throughout her awkward coming to the Host Club. A person she had comforted and helped and who had done the same to her. It was now, now that she knew what might happen, that she felt so bitter inside. It couldn't have happen to a least deserving person.

And that was why she was cooking for Mori-senpai.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi Morinozuka hadn't said a word for many hours as he sat in his clean white bed, but this wasn't abnormal for him. He hadn't looked elsewhere from his gaze out of the window for a very long time, but this wasn't abnomal either. His hair was gone, he was kilo's lighter than he had been only a short month ago and he had a faint greenis hue to his face, but as different as they were, they ween't as abnormal as what he ws actually doing. Takashi was not a big thinker but sitting in a hospital bed after hours of vomiting and lack of enegy left one's mind to drift into different areas. He was truly afraid for the first time in many years, scared of the futue.

Would he be there at graduation, when both he and Hunny held their diploma's, Hunny high up on Mori's shoulders, waving happily? Would he be able to take on his family business and look after his mother and father and Satoshi? Would he ever see the day Hunny got married, be his best man, his best friend?

Will I livethat long? He thought to himself and the words rang and echoed through his mind, with no answer replying to it. Just then, as the light was climbing steadily higher in the sky and the outside world became busier with people, a single tear fell from Mori's face and slid slowly down his cheek. No one was there to witness it, no one could prove it had happened – but as travelled down his chin, he closed his eyes and prayed.

To those who did not know Takashi Morinozuka, they may have found his where abouts, his haggard look, or even his stoic demour rather abnormal. I was however because he was crying that he felt so stange at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same smell she remembered; disinfectant. Every thing in the hospital was clean and white, with matching paintings on the walls and fake flowers on the tables in the corridors. Every thing was familiar to her: the sounds of the receptionist typing on the computer, distant sounds of coughing and the never ending buzz of hushed conversations.

"Look, Kyouko, the group of boys sitting over there."

"Oh, they're so good looking, and there's a girl with them, she's so lucky. Minoko, look at the one in the glasses, isn't he a son of the president of the corporation?" the second tittered.

"Wow, yeah, so their all rich too, how amazing." The girls giggled and sighed to themselves behind a reception desk.

"Or the blonde one with the gorgeous eyes…should we go say 'hi'?"

"No, if our supervisor comes we could get into trouble, let's just watch them."

Haruhi forced herself not to look in the direction of the whispered conversation. She thought she wouldn't have to deal with possessed fan-girls today. They were just as stupid as the ones at Ouran, was every girl this shallow? She wondered, tightening her fingers around her plastic bowl. It was just so frustrating to think that even though they were nurses, they were trained and _intelligent_, they still swooned over good looking, _rich_, men. They didn't care why they were here, they didn't wonder why they were all silent and still, nor did they even bother to think why they all looked so depressed. They didn't give a single thought about anything but themselves. There was a boy, and probably many other people, who were sitting in this hospital, suffering. Just because some handsome young men came along, they didn't even give them all a second thought.

It sickened her.

"Excuse me," an elderly man asked, approaching them with a clipboard, wearing a white coat. They all looked up simultaneously. "Are you all here to see Morinozuka Takashi?"

Tamaki stood up quickly and every one followed suit. "Yes, that's us, can we see him now?" he asked.

"He already has a guest at the moment."

"Yes, Haninozuka Mitzkuni, he's our friend, we know him." Tamaki answered half rudely and half desperately before the old doctor had finished his sentence.

"Vey well, follow me."

They all power-walked down the identical white hallways their eye's always in front. The ever-curious king and twins, were silent and walked grimly towards Mori's room. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw a small bronze sign reading 'MATERNITY WARD' with an arrow pointing down a large corridor. The fact that hospitals could be a place of great sadness as well as happiness at the same time just made her stomach turn even more. The meal sloshed around in the bowl in font of her, the noodles swirling and twirling underneath the thick plastic lid.

"Okay, guys," Tamaki said as they stood in front of the door, their guide off to do something else. "Hunny-senpai told me that we may a get a bit of a shock, so just try and act as if it's not so bad." The twins have a hard, determined nod. "Yes, boss,"

"Naturally…" said Kyouya.

"…for Mori-senpai's sake." Finished Haruhi, her teeth clenched her teeth in preparation. They opened the door to room 407.


	4. Chapter 4

There he sat, upright against his pillows, gaunt and tired. His face was pale and sickly and his hair was gone. The midnight black spikes that were much softer than they appeared had vanished, and Mori's bare scalp was covered in a grey bandana. His eyes were bloodshot and had large circles under them. Mori had always been in the highest amount of physical fitness, but now they would see he had lost allot of weight and his muscles were much smaller, his hands looking like claws against the white linen. It seemed impossible that this was Mori-senpai. He had always been so strong, so confident, so permanent and reliable, that the more they all gazed, the less they we convinced. But this was, despite the unconscious hopes of all inside the room, Mori-senpai. Or rather – what was left of him.

It all hit Haruhi like a blow to the gut and she longed to shut her eyes tight, so she could never see the injustice of life ever again. She kept them open and focused on the figure in the bed in his light blue pyjamas. Her eyes began to itch and she felt her breathing become uneven.

No. She could not _cry_ damn it! Not here. Just suck it up, for her friends' sake.

"M-Mori-senapai, we came to visit you." Tamaki said meekly, trying to cut through the awkward silence. It dragged on for a few moment when Hunny-sempai wriggled forward and hopped off a chair. He too looked tired, and his usually cute pink cheeks were gone. His face was withdrawn, his eyes spoke of pain. He made a smile stretch across his face, but his eyes stayed the same, making the expression more like a grimance than anything else.

"Hi, guys, I'm glad you decided to come!" He said as cheerfully as he could.

"Of course we came, we haven't seen our beloved Mori-senpai in such a long time." Tamaki said, putting on an equally cheerful façade, the twins nodding with cheesy grins. Kyouya stood behind them, seemingly relaxed with an unreadable look on his face while he watched the idiots make fools out of themselves so he could distract himself from his senpai's pain.

Haruhi stared with large eyes at her tall friend, her fingers gripping the plastic bowl filled with the food. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were sweating. She took a large breath as quietly she could, and, going unnoticed, she decided to take a few more just to calm herself down.

"Thankyou for coming, it's good to see you all." Came the deep rumble of a voice that was Takashi Morinozuka. It was far raspier than they remembered, but he talked so little they didn't know if it was their ears or his condition.

"We all brought you gifts!" Tamaki stuttered out hopefully. He brought a parcel from behind his back, wrapped in white paper with a light green ribbon. It looked hand wrapped and it warmed Haruhi's heart to see his handy work. He laid it on the bed and with a flourish, tugged the ribbon to reveal a large, decadent cake. Hunny's eyes immediately widened. Mori was so close to smiling and he looked directly into Tamaki's eyes.

"Thankyou," he said solemnly. The only way that Tamaki knew how to make his senpai happy was to make Hunny happy. And he knew exactly how to do that.

"Hai! Senpai, we got you something too!" The twins added a little more genuinely than before. They were dragging a big expensive suit case behind them and Haruhi was sure it would be full of clothes. But to her upmost surprise it was swung open to reveal hundreds of tapes and magazines. The left half were all about martial arts and the others were general interest. Haruhi was really surprised that the twins had tried, honestly tried to put some thought into the gift. Kyouya said nothing as he had already upgraded Mori into his private hospital suites, which were better than any five star hotels. He would be moving there tomorrow after the test results came back.

So it was now Haruhi's turn. It took her a moment to realise that they were half waiting for her to speak, she shook herself, mentally and look down at plastic bowl. She sat it on his bedside table,

"I cooked you some ramen noodles, if you think you can keep them down. But with home made, the flavouring won't stick to the lid." her lip quirked slightly; those where the first words he had ever spoken to her, before he even knew she was a girl.

Damn it all.

She felt large tears fill her eyes and her vision was blurring. He throat was experiencing the ever so familiar tightening sensation in her throat and she pushed her hands to her sides to stop them from shaking.

"Arigatou gozaimusu," Mori rumbled. He too remembered the day when the Host Club had named Haruhi sensei and taught then how to cook 'peasant' ramen. He felt a small bubble of amusement deep in his chest but it was evaporated almost immediately when he saw the tears in the younger girl's eyes. She was fighting a losing battle and Takashi knew that if she would soon be smothered to the extent she would hardly be able to breathe.

But it was now Mori's turn to be surprised, as he watched Haruhi regain composure as the others watched the little blonde boy devour the cake as if he hadn't eaten one in days. It was a cheerful thing to see and, to all of the Hosts, it didn't seem to last very long. It was odd, they were never this thoughtful about Hunny eating his cakes but it got them thinking how often it would happen when Mori – _if_ Mori was…not with them any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki felt tears spring to his own eyes, they flowed down his face, his princely ways not letting himself to be embarrassed by his emotions. He turned away for the other's sake, his tears flowing freely but un-characteristically quietly and without a fuss. Tamaki brushed them away and stood by his friends, his family.

Kyouya had always tried to convince himself that he didn't care. Every thing he did was for profit, or so he told himself. But it frightened him now that he was close to tears himself. He folded his arms and leant against the wall, his eyes not visible. He was only concerned for his friend. For once he did have an answer or a solution, he should be angry or worried – but he didn't even care.

Hikaru was squeezing Kaoru's hands to tightly, that he didn't register the fact that his brother also had a death grip on his own hand. They didn't even have to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. Hikaru was so close to storming out of the room that he scrunched his toes inside his shoes to stop himself. Kaoru's eyes, instead of being alight with mischief seemed dull and tired now.


End file.
